stop the fear
by TurnBackTimeXxX
Summary: Cleo Greensmith has always had fear. She feared her mother, she feared moving and her whole life changing. But one of her worse fears is about to come true when she has to move to live with her Aunt April in Sweet Amoris soon learns her bedroom window is across from a guys bedroom window. And that guy might just be the key to getting rid of Cleos fear.


Chapter 1 : getting use to it.

Fear was all i ever felt. I was always scared, scared of being pushed out or hurt again. I use to think I would never feel anything but fear that was until I met him. I should properly back up a little though, my name is Cleo Green smith and I use to live in a small town not too far from sweet Amoris town. I would go there in the summer to go see my Grandfather. It was the only time I got away from her. The monster known as my Mother. Sweet Amoris was always one of my favourite places. But once my Grandfather died I had no reason to go back. So I never did, that was until I turned sixteen. My parents had finally had enough of me and were kicking me out to go live on my own in sweet Amoris. My father was the one dropping me and all my stuff off. I had no idea where i was going to be living from now on; my father kept telling me it was a nice place with a lot of kids around my own age. I was not shocked at this fact since when I was younger there were a lot of kids my age around then so they had to have grown up at some point though I was guessing that most of them didn't live here anymore since well it's been around ten years since i had last been here. Farther soon parked the car outside a small house i knew this house well. "Father this is where aunt April lives correct?" I asked him confused i thought i would be living on my own. Father nodded "yes sweetheart your aunt lives here, i don't want you to live alone so I thought you could live with your aunt alright?" He asked. I sighed and nodded, my aunt April was a vet who had a habit of bringing animals homes meaning I'll properly have to get use to that. Father smiled at me as i got out of the car, I opened the back door and pulled my small box of stuff out. I walked up to the door I turned around and smiled at my farther as he drove off. I sighed I was scared of knocking on, knocking on meant accepting that I was going to be living here now, I wasn't ready to accept that so I didn't knock on. I just stood outside holding on to the small hoping this was just a bad dream. I hoped that I would wake up at home with my dog Jenna and all my friends. But no i had to accept i was going to be living here no matter how much I didn't like it. I knocked on lightly hoping my aunt didn't here so I could go back home, at this point I didn't care about what mother would say if I came back now, I just wanted to go back home to a place I knew. But my aunt heard and opened the door, she smiled brightly at me. She was covered in some form of animal blood and her hair was up in a messy bun. "Cleo darling you made it! Sorry about the blood poor Danny cut his side again." She said sighing. I was a little shocked Danny was her dog he was around when I was little so I was shocked to know he was still alive. Aunt April stepped aside to let me in. I stepped inside the house it had a warm feeling to it though had an odd smell to it that was properly all the animals she had brought home."Well sweetheart your room is up stairs the last door on the left side" she said smiling. I nodded and headed up to the bedroom. I found it and i saw everything was already set up other then the stuff i had in my box of course. I saw there was a duckling on my bed with a little note next to it as it slept. I placed my box down and read the note 'dear Cleo, I thought you could use a pet so name him whatever you want. – your Aunt April.' I smiled at the note as the duckling slept. I then looked out of my window it was then i saw it faced someone else's bedroom window. I knew this as there was a boy around my age with black hair and blue eyes playing a video game. He then turned and faced me, his sudden turning scared me causing me to jump and fall down, I thought I heard him laughing I sighed as I lay on the floor, it would take some time to get use to this town.

**There you go guys the first chapter of stop the fear, this story does take part in the sugar coat it timeline but this is Cleo's story instead of Cherry's i will be continuing with sugar coat it though chapter 3 should be up soon. **


End file.
